happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiāng
Jiāng(江) is a fan character created by user Neizov. He is a time traveler sent from the future by the BlackList. Appearance He is an albino porcupine-hamster hybrid with red eyes, a small tail and spikes darker than the rest of his body. The inside f his ears and his nose are pink. He wears a brown BlackList uniform with black belt, boots and gloves with an opening on the knuckles. He has a red BlackList emblem tatooed on his arm. Biography He was born a long with his sister Scarlet in a world ravaged by the Dark Militia. As a child he fought to survive along with his father and her sister by gathering resources found on destroyed cities. One day when they were gathering some Dark Militia Troopers found them and murdered his parents, but he and Scarlet managed to escape. As he grew older, he enlisted into the BlackList organization and volunteered for a secret proyect which consisted to travel back in time to stop the Dark Militia from fullfilling their objectives. Personality He is a little immature and likes to pick on his sister and doesn´t seem to be very educated when talking with his superior. Despite this, he is very obedient and accomplishes the orders he is given. Despite him loving to make his siter angry, he has shown deep care for her and he will do whatever it takes to guarantee her safety or by consorting her when she is sad. He always carries a picture of his parents and weeps when he remembers them. Skills * Undetectable: His suit can render him invisible and undetectable to thermic scanners. Unfortunately, the suit cannot camouflage big weapons such as machine guns or swords. * Wasp stinger: '''He has a needle launcher on his wrist, which can shoot poisoned or tranquilizer darts. * '''Himalayan cut: He has a kukri, (a nepalese blade) which uses to slay enemies silently. Relationships Friends * Scarlet: his twin sister; he tends to pick on her, neverthless they both gets along and cares deeply for her. * Liuten: they seem to be friends. * His parents: Due to avoiding changing the future, he cannot reveal their identities, since this would endanger his own existence and her sister´s as well. Enemies * Beknoske: one of his enemies since he works for the Dark Militia. * Supreme Leader Skillving: he hates him since he is responsible for the death of many, including his parents. * Dark Militia: the army he fights against. Galery BLI.png|Jiāng cures Scarlet's arm a few days after losing his parents. JiangR.png|Jiāng with his casual clothes which he uses to go out during the events of the past. Trivia * His mother is Bái and his father is Reapy. * Strangely, he is albino while his sister is not. * He cannot appear towards his parents in the past since this would affect the future. * His survival rate is 66%. * His deaths involve explosions and sharp objects. * He is Neizov´s first shipped character with another user. * He is also his creator´s first hybrid character. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Male Characters Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Hamsters Category:Porcupines Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Albino Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:White Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters